


it's just me and you

by fairy_yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_yeol/pseuds/fairy_yeol
Summary: ten just needs some love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi my renmin fic is flopping so here enjoy some johnten bcus theyre thriving !
> 
> uh ill give some background information just in case anyone's confused:  
> basically this is an asylum!au so uh yeah johnnys like a doctor and ten is a patient.
> 
> mwah hope you enjoy the first chapter ! please tell me if you want me to continue this !

'there you are!' someone caught onto johnnys sleeve, whizzing him around. he lost his footing but once he sorted himself out he saw in front of him stood taeyong, clearly fatigued due to his panting. his hair was sticking in every direction, his now grey lab coat was inside out and his shoelaces weren't even tied. johnny just sighed, taeyong always looked like a mess, but hey working at an asylum was tough.

he cleared his throat, 'need me for anything?'  
'oh yeah!' taeyong tried to clean himself up before he continued, 'well there's this new patient in the 4th ward upstairs, doyoung thinks you could handle him quite well,' he smiled up at him.  
he nodded, if doyoung thinks hes good for the job then he should definitely do it. 'so where's his file?' johnny raised an eyebrow at the request, he had no information about this new patient he had just been assigned to.  
the shorter rubbed his neck sheepishly, 'about that, we dont know anything about him, not even his bloody name.'  
johnny just rolled his eyes.

of course he'd have to deal with the mysterious patients.

-

johnny made his way up the steel stairs, softly touching the slightly cold banister as he travelled. once reaching his designated floor, he could see the sign that pointed to the 4th ward. he held his breath as he carefully pushed the heavy door open, surprisingly nervous of what awaited him.

to his surprise there stood taeil, rushing around with his two little legs. he didn't even notice that johnny had entered.

'i heard doyoung has a special patient for me?'  
taeil gasped, obviously startled.  
'johnny! you didn't have to scare me like that!'  
'my bad,' the taller just chuckled in response.  
after getting over his little jumpscare, taeil replied, 'anyway yes, your patient is right through that door,' he pointed to a bright yellow door to johnnys right, 'we barely know about him so if you could get some information out of him that'd be splendid.'  
'do you literally have nothing to start me off? aren't you supposed to know everything?' taeil frowned and threw a rolled up piece of paper at johnny which barely hit his leg. he shoved his hands in his pocket and shot taeil a mischievous look before pushing the yellow door open with his shoulder. 

-

the white walls contrasted with the weirdly colourful furniture. things varied from yellow bed sheets to red pillows and purple boxes scattered around. johnny blinked at the site, maybe this boy really was something special, seeming to get special treatment as everyone else had plain white rooms. in the middle of the bed sat said boy. his legs were crossed, his whole body was facing the front of the bed, back clearly facing johnny. he aswell hadn't noticed him enter. johnny straightened himself up, he didn't even know why he was nervous. he's helped a lot of patience in the past, so what's stopping him now?  
'uh hello sir,' johnny tried to say clearly but it still came out wobbly. on hearing his voice, the patient automatically twisted his whole body around to face johnny.

he totally didn't expect this. the boy, well clearly a man, before him was a work of art. his dark messy hair blended with his big brown eyes that could see right through someone. his nose was a lot more defined and was also cutely pointing slightly upwards. his nose stood out a lot. he had a prominent jaw line and his cheek bones were sharp. johnnys eyes just widened, fascinated by the beauty in front of him but he snapped out of it. this is his job, not some romance novel, and he needs to stay on task.  
'many call me doctor seo but you can just call me johnny,' he softly smiled and luckily the boy didn't seem so tense. he let his shoulders drop and looked a lot more kinder. that was a good sign. slowly johnny made his way to the black chair which was next to his bed, tired of standing at the door.  
'mind if i sit here?' johnny didn't know why he even asked, but the man seemed scared aswell. johnny wanted to be as nice as possible to ease the tension. without saying anything, the incredibly thin man just nodded.  
before sitting down, johnny ruffled through the draws behind him, lucky enough to find an empty file he could fill in. before anything, johnny mentioned his weight. he was incredibly skinny and frail. johnny was determined to feed him. 

the taller wanted to give the new guy some time, he didn't want to force anything out of him or scare him. so the two sat in silence for what seemed like eternity before one spoke up.

'hello im ten, nice to meet you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !
> 
> i was planning for this chapter to come out on sunday but i had so much inspo running and i actually think im happy with this chapter for once so i couldn't wait to post it !! hope you guys enjoy !

johnny wasn't startled but he was surprised. the man in front of him had the softest voice ever. it was unexpected obviously. ten had a mysterious aura, he seemed dark and closed in. it was clear he was hiding something but johnny isn't someone to pry.

"that's a cool name haha, and you already know im johnny." ten just smiled in response and lowered his head. johnny didn't know what to do or say. most patients have information he can work with and most are very talkative. but, ten is special. different.   
despite the awkward silence, johnny likes him a lot.  
"so let's start with basics, how old are you?"  
ten blinked slowly, tilting his head to look at the man in front of him better.  
"uh 24? maybe 23? i don't remember a lot im sorry."  
johnny just smiled, he'd dealt with a lot of amnesia cases so this wasn't new to him. he knew how to handle it.  
"how about i come back later? you can have some time to think and maybe jog your memory. if that doesn't work i can always help you afterwards." he stood up as he voiced his option, having a weird urge to ruffle tens hair but held back for obvious reasons.  
there was a few moments of pure silence, until ten finally replied, "thankyou, ive never had a doctor as nice as you." he said it in a monotone voice but johnny didn't care, he's happy that ten feels somewhat comfortable with him.  
"no problem, i want you to enjoy your time here. even though i don't really know you, i already like you and-" johnny stopped himself abruptly. he didn't intend to add that last bit on but it just slipped out.  
the elder of the two quickly walked towards the door and cleared his throat, "anyway ten ill uh be back soon, sorry about that, didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, im sorry." as he walked out he managed to catch the younger mumble.  
"you're cute."

johnny smiled as he closed the door, glad to know he got something out of him.  
and ten softly smiled, thinking about how he liked the way his name rolled of johnnys tongue.

-

"so," doyoung stood a few steps away from him, holding ridiculous amounts of files in his arms, "how'd it go? you seem pleased i guess."  
johnny just nodded, "i think it went great! im just giving him some time to jog his memory. to be honest im excited to see him again." doyoung just smirked and left towards the big door on his left.

did johnny feel like an idiot?  
yes, of course, when does he not?

but hey he managed to get a compliment out of the extremely quite man and maybe they'll get closer eventually, he just needs time to adjust.

-

taeyong was sorting out medical forms when he waltzed into his office. taeyong lee, his infamous best friend since childhood. they were lucky enough to enter the same field. johnny had always felt comfortable with him, he was like a brother and with johnny being an only child - he needed someone like that. talking to taeyong always made his day better, he could always rely on his best friend.

"oh hey john," taeyong didn't even have to look up to know it was him. johnny sat in the chair besides the door and rolled his way to sit opposite taeyong.  
"i just finished my last pile if you were wondering, what's up? need me for anything?"  
"not really, just wanted to see you."  
taeyong just rolled his eyes, johnny annoyed the hell out of him but he always enjoyed his company. and maybe he loved talking to him, just maybe.  
"is it a crime to visit your best friend once in a while?" johnny pouted and taeyong just snickered.  
"stop being such a big baby, you're getting far too old" taeyongs voice was playful so no harm was intended luckily, "anyway how'd it go with the new patient?"  
"it was excellent! even managed to find his name and his age kinda? he's a bit unsure."  
taeyong nodded, waiting for johnny to continue.  
"he said his name was ten, it could possibly be a nickname. his korean is good but i think he's foreign. don't know why though he just seems it."  
"that's a great start, im proud of you johnny! you finally did something!"  
the elder just scoffed in reply.

-

it had been around an hour, if he was being honest johnny was desperate to see the new patient again. he didn't know why but he was drawn in. johnny had given him enough time right?

he had just finished lunch, he had crumbs everywhere and his hands were a bit dirty. he should freshen up before going to see ten again.  
taeyong walked in to see johnny styling his hair over and over, "oh my god, you're treating this like you're on a bloody date! like he'll care about your appearance!" he grabbed johnnys slender wrist and dragged him out of his office. "just go and stop wasting time!" his voice was stern but their was a softness in his eyes. johnny smiled, he went down the hall and walked up the familiar stairs like always and pushed open the 4th wards door.

-

johnny swears no one works in the 4th ward properly, he always sees different people. one day it's taeil, another it's jaehyun and today it's the new trainee: mark lee (not related to taeyong to johnnys surprise).  
"ah you're johnny right?"  
"yup! guessing you're mark?"  
the drastically younger boy just nodded. johnny wanted to pick up a conversation but he did really want to see ten.  
"uh well im gonna just check up on this patient, if you need any help sorting out the medicine cabinet just call me!" mark just smiled in response and heard him say thankyou before he pushed open the familiar door.

-

ten wasn't on the bed. he was on the floor instead. he didn't question it, it was normal for patients to move around a lot. johnny saw a glimpse of a drawing before he quickly shoved it underneath the bed.  
"hello johnny." ten beamed up at him. he seemed off but he was happy to know that he atleast remembered his name.  
"hello ten," he walked towards him and carefully helped him up from the cold floor. ten softly dropped down on the bed, seeming like he wanted to sleep.  
johnny decided to keep him awake as long as he could, he needed to know as much information as possible so himself and the others could help him with whatever he needs.  
"so do you remember anything?"  
"not really, im sorry."  
johnny just shook his head, "don't be sorry it's not your fault."  
ten looked him straight in the eye and smiled softly. his dark orbs shone as the light hit them, making him look even more pretty. the elder looked away quickly, this was his job. what was johnny even doing?  
they sat in silence like they always do, for the first time in forever johnny was at a loss for words. he'd have to wait for tomorrow to book sessions in with jaehyun who could possibly help ten jog his memory so there was really nothing to talk about.

ten looked like he wanted to fall asleep but before he did, johnny caught him say something.

"you know im not crazy."

many patients say that.

but for some reason,

johnny believes him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny is the next shane dawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back after the longest break ever lol i dont anyone has been looking forward to this but hey.  
> this is such a bad chapter im sorry i cant write to save my life this chapter is probably really disappointing.

ten woke up suddenly, confused where he has for a moment. he felt the temperature drop and chills ran through his body. johnny abruptly got up from his seat and went towards him.

'hey, hey, its okay. its johnny. are you alright?'

tens eyes widened, he had no control over his body. he felt like a puppet, he felt like someone was pulling his strings making him do whatever they commanded. he couldnt speak, but he wanted to.

'ten? can you hear me?'

he wanted to scream yes, he wanted to answer johnny but something was holding him back and he didnt know what. he just wanted all of this to end, he didnt want to be here.

 

-

 

'so, johnny, what happened?' doyoung leaned back in his chair, looking at the two restless boys, waiting for an answer.

the elder sighed, 'look i have no clue,' he shifted his view to look at the stone cold boy next to him, 'it happened so fast, he just...'

'he just what?!' jaehyun said out of nowhere.

'his whole body just, stopped? i dont know. he just flew off the bed after that. he hit his head but there was no blood and he was fine, he looked fine.'

doyoung nor jaehyun knew what to say. the boy seemed dangerous. they knew nothing about him, so mr kim had to make an awful decision but it needed to happen.

'jaehyun will sort him out, he'll know what to do.' as soon as doyoung had finished his sentence, ten began to shake uncontrollably. johnny became visibly tense.

'no!' he swiftly stood up, 'let me talk to him for a bit.'

doyoung and jaehyun exchanged glances.

 

'fine.'

 

-

 

'ten. you're gonna have to talk to me im sorry. it's the only way we can get to the bottom of this,' johnny looked around the room before continuing.

'i. i care about you ten and i-' he was cut off when ten suddenly grabbed his arms.

'no,' he slowly croaked out, 'i dont know whats happening myself.'

'ten, there must be something, must be something you can remember?'

 

-

 

_'you're a beautiful boy. such a shame.'_ **  
**

_she tutted as she made her way over to male infront of her._

_'so much potential,' she lifted his head with one finger, 'its really such a shame.'_

_she titled her head to the side in a patronising way, sending waves of fear down tens spine._

_'you're a wonderful boy, you're my boy.' she tucked his black silky hair behind his ear and kneeled down._

_'and thats why,' she began as she drew a knife, 'you should respect rules.'_

_slender fingers wrapped themselves around ten and covered his mouth before a sharp knife made his way into his stomach. tears fell down his face. he couldn't scream. he couldn't breathe._

_he was frozen._

_the lady pulled out the knife with no force as she stood up, the poor boys body dropped to the floor._

_'tsk. next time follow rules ten. or ill ruin your life again. and again. until you finally give up.'_

 

-

 

'she. she did it.'

johnny heard ten say just before he left. and for the 100th time this day, he made his way back to the bed.

'who?'

'th-the lady.'

johnny sat beside him, he picked up his hand and held it softly.

'ten,' he looked right into his eyes, 'you  _need_ to tell me whats going on.'

tens whole body began to tense up, he pushed the taller boy away.

' _leave me alone_ ,' ten spat out.

'ten, i didnt-'

' _go!_ ' ten screamed. a more feminine voice escaped from tens mouth.

johnny was confused but still did what he was told.

 

-

 

'so whats your theory johnny boy?' taeyong sat on the edge of his desk playing with a numerous amount of bouncy balls; a collection johnny seo took very seriously.

'i honestly dont know. i just know somethings up with him.' johnny went over the two events that had occurred today.

'well from my view, he seems psychotic. maybe even schizophrenic?' taeyong voiced his thoughts.

'i mean,' seo started, 'he could be, but...'

'but?'

johnny turned his laptop around so taeyong could see what he was looking at.

' _the shadow lady_?' taeyong read the title before him.

'lame name i know but listen to this,' johnny took the laptop and taeyong grabbed a chair to sit next to johnny, ' _the shadow lady is an urban legend - first originated in malaysia and made its way to countries like thailand and india.'_

taeyong looked up at johnny, 'okay and? what are we supposed to do with this?'

john rolled his eyes, 'well. ten always mentions this lady...'

'and you suddenly believe you're shane dawson and somehow think that this myth is connected to ten?'

'exactly! ill even open my own conspiracy channel on youtube!'

taeyong scoffed, 'oh my god shut up! anyway continue, what do you really think?'

'well i do think ten is somewhat connected to her - this can also help us to figure out where hes from.'

taeyong nodded, 'what else does this cheap ass looking website say?'

'hey! appreciate my detective work lee taeyong.'

he grabbed the laptop from johnny and began reading himself, ' _it is believed that she appears in dreams: either kills you over and over or starts to slowly control you.'_

'well. the only thing we can do is go to malaysia to do some proper detective work!'

'john, we cant do that. we're gonna have to figure something out here. you talk to ten more and ill investigate.'

'okay sir!'

 

-

 

'ma'am im sorry but you need to leave.'

'i need to see him! you cant force me to leave!'

'please-'

 

johnny walked into the receptionist to see yukhei arguing with a young lady, she seemed to be in her early twenties. johnny made his way to them, he had a hunch and hoped it was right.

'hello miss, im dr seo. need anything?'

the lady shrugged yukhei off and tidied herself up, 'yes, thankyou. im here to see chittaphon leechaiyapornkul.'

yukhei interrupted the two, 'madam ive already told you that we have no one registered under that name!'

'well he also goes by ten, im his sister.'

johnny smiled, he was right.

finally.

'please, come with me.'

 

-

 

'look im just here to know if ten is alright! i dont care about anything else, ive spent forever looking for him.'

'i understand but please i have some important questions.'

the lady - who refused to introduce herself sunk into the chair, 'okay, shoot.'

'where are you guys from?'

'thailand, bangkok if i have to be specific.'

'well-' johnny was interrupted for the 100000th time. taeyong rushed into the room.

'ten. ten is acting weird again.'

the lady shot up and ran out, so did johnny and taeyong.

 

-

 

_'you're fragile, you're weak.' she circled around ten, holding a black candle in her hand. ten could make out small details. she had a sharp jaw, her face was sunken. the dark shadows contrasted with the burning orange light._

_the lady stopped walking and swiftly removed her cloak._

 

_she stood before the boy._

_she stood before ten._

 

_she stood before,_

_her son._


End file.
